


Good Boy

by Bam4Me



Series: He's a Good Boy [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Subspace, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Animal Play, Arthur/Merlin/Gwen/Morgana - Freeform, Bottom Merlin, Dom Arthur, Fingering, First of a series, Literally everyone but Uther Doms Merlin in this series he is the subbest of subs, M/M, Merlin is not okay with accidentally going into subspace in the beginning, Morgana/Gwen side pairing, OT4 is endgame, Over the lap sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Pup Merlin, Puppy Play, Resolved Relationship Issues, Sub Merlin, Submissives are not treated unequally to doms but pets are treated like they have less rights, Subspace, Switch Gwen, Switch Morgana, This series will have sexual pet play in it, and also arthur is a good Dom and treats Merlin with respect, please do not invest in this series if you're not okay with that, which actually turns out to be HELPFUL to them in this particular case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: In which they live in a BDSM verse and Merlin is the worlds cutest puppy ever created.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [versaphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaphile/gifts).



> Heh... I don't know how not to kink anymore, so I said fuck it, and decided to kink even harder.
> 
> Dedicated to the LOVELY Versaphile who is my cheerleader for the amazingness that is puppy!Merlin getting bred like a good little pup in heat, and talking about how adorable he would be while going down on Morgana and Gwen because puppies love licking things.
> 
> Smut abound!

“Come on, be a good boy, I know you can.” The words sunk deep into Merlin’s mind, making him fall deeper in his head, one hand tightening in the soft -so soft he wanted to stay in it forever- blankets from Arthur’s bed, hips rocking backwards into Arthur’s hand, keening out when it made his skin burn. He could feel his cock dripping between Arthur’s legs, and he was so close, but couldn’t quite get over yet. He wasn’t sure why, he was trying _so_ hard to be a good boy like Arthur asked him to.

 

He gasped in as Arthur’s fingers moved deeper, completely unsure if he should push back into him or pull away to thrust in between his legs.

 

He felt a hand on the back of his neck, not pushing his face into the blankets, but wrapping tight around the back of it, like Arthur did when his wayward submissive servant would start straying from him, or he was about to say something that might get him in trouble. That tight, but not painful grip, that made his knees weak and his cock start to harden, knowing that his Dom was going to take him to hand later, make sure he _knows_ what kind of behavior the prince expected from him.

 

Merlin whimpered and arched his back, pushing back to take more of Arthur’s fingers and rubbing his cock against Arthur’s thigh. “Good boy, Merlin, just let go for me, just like I want you to.”

 

Merlin let out a strangled sob into the blankets, thrusting once downward before his hips snapped back, cock pulsing when it sputtered out his spend, dripping down his master’s thigh, and onto the floor.

 

When he came back to himself, Arthur still had his servant splayed out over his legs, though he was no longer fucking him with his fingers, but gentling him down while petting his neck and ass. He was calling Merlin a ‘good boy’ and Merlin felt his face start to heat up at it. Fuck, he loved when Arthur called him that. Merlin tried to push himself up, feeling a little embarrassed at falling so hard in front of Arthur.

 

They haven’t been together for very long, and back in Ealdor, things were so different than they were in Camelot, so much fewer people made for a much less formal setting to live in. Of course, Camelot wasn’t like a lot of other places Merlin had heard of, submissives weren’t _owned_ by their Dom/mes here, and they had the same rights as them, but being both a new servant, _and_ a submissive to the crown prince, was a little different than getting domed by a nobel, or even another servant.

 

Arthur had expectations to live up to, and in those expectations, came the fact that he was expected to entirely _own_ any sub he takes. Well, Merlin wouldn’t admit it, at least, not now, but when Arthur put that possessive hand on the back of his neck and _squeezed_ when he was getting out of line in public, it made his knees weak and his heart flutter dangerously.

 

Which is exactly how he felt right now, feeling his knees weak, even though he wasn’t standing, and his heart started to flutter, when Arthur gently -so gentle it was making things worse, because Arthur would never hurt him to get him to submit, and that made the weak knees worse- pushed him back down, still petting at him till he started relaxing, a little boneless, into the bed again.

 

Arthur leaned over, pressing a kiss to the back of Merlin’s head, and he hated _hated_ how much it made him feel better, tightly fisted hands loosening in the blankets. Merlin could feel Arthur grin against the back of his head, and he wanted to hit him for being such a perfect Dom. This would be so much easier if he was horrible. It would be so much easier to fight how much he wanted to sit on his knees beside him at the table while they ate, eating from his hands like Arthur had once mused about doing with him. It would be so much easier to fight the need to _get_ that perfect praise from him when they were fucking, that way that his whole body wanted to hear those perfect words, ‘good boy,’ and everything else that came out of his mouth when they were in bed.

 

Merlin didn’t want to be like this, so _needy_ and relying on another person to help him when he felt so vulnerable, so desperate for his attention.

 

Merlin couldn’t stand himself like this, because he never before imagined he’d like it.

 

But he does. He’s truly not sure what to think about that, but he doesn’t want this to stop, and that scares him.

 

He couldn’t help the shiver that wracked his form, still laying over Arthur’s lap, when the prince leaned down to nuzzle at the skin behind his ear, whispering. “Such a good boy, Merlin. Always so good for me.”

 

He never wanted to be told otherwise.

 

***

 

Merlin ended up following Morgana and Gwen back to their room that afternoon before Arthur had a counsel meeting, and while they both gave him a funny look, neither of them argued to the sulky looking submissive curling up on a soft pillow on the floor and pouting at the wall.

 

He’d practically put himself in the corner, and they couldn’t figure out if he was punishing himself for something, or just grumbling about it.

 

The female switches went about their usual routine, letting him sulk to himself on the other side of the room to them. They both loved Merlin, but he could be quiet, preferring non-verbal methods of communication if he wasn’t feeling chatty.

 

Gwen was just about to go to the kitchens to get them all lunch, hoping that Morgana -who was feeling more dominant than she was that day- could talk him out of the corner to join them, otherwise she had the feeling she’d be hand feeding him after coaxing him over to the table to sit by their chairs. There was a knock on the door though, stopping her short and giving both the others in the room a look, before going over to answer it.

 

Arthur was on the other side, immediately looking around her and she knew he was looking for Merlin, when his eyes landed on him his tense shoulders fell a little, and he looked upset. Morgana was the first to talk to him, as always. “What did you do to him, Arthur?”

 

Arthur bristled a little at her tone. “I… have no idea. As far as I know, I didn’t do anything.”

 

Morgana rolled her eyes, and she noted that Merlin’s head lifted up a little off the pillow at Arthur’s voice, before going right back into his sulk. “Well, you must have done something, because otherwise, he’d be going to you to sulk about it instead of us.”

 

Merlin lifted his head again, but this time he let out the most heart wrenching whine, like he was truly, and utterly, upset. Morgana immediately got up at the noise, coming over to his side. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair -which he loved, because Morgana had scratchy nails that were good for head scritches- and cooed at him till he settled down again. “Poor boy, Arthur is horrible to you. Me and Gwen will steal you away, and you can come and be our perfect little pet, huh, baby?”

 

Merlin rolled over on the pillow, body still somehow tight in a little roll, and pushed into her fingers again. He let out a little whine in his throat, and suddenly, Arthur was there, kneeling by the pillow next to Morgana and reached out, careful to make sure Merlin wouldn’t flinch at him any, and slid his hand gently around the back of Merlin’s neck, squeezing ever so gently. Merlin could feel himself dropping, and hard. This was bad, he couldn’t keep himself out of subspace when Arthur did that.

 

He leaned up into them, making needy little whimpers in the back of his throat, completely lost to this now. His mind was swimming and all he could think of was _Arthur_.

 

“Oh.” Arthur looked up to see Gwen looking at them with big eyes, and cocked his head to the side.

 

“What, oh?”

 

She shook her head a little. “Arthur, how could you do that to him, you said he identified as a general sub, but look at him, treating him as you are is only hurting him.”

 

Arthur looked bewildered, shaking his head a little. “Huh? Merlin _is_ a general sub, Gwen.”

 

She let out a little snort, shaking her head. “Oh, no he’s not. General subs don’t go into pet headspace. He’s a pup.”

 

Arthur turned to look back down at the servant, and was suddenly seeing him through different eyes for once.

 

And she was right.

 

He needed to make some changes.

 

***

 

“You need a new manservant already, Arthur? What about that boy I appointed for you half a year ago? I thought you liked him even.”

 

To be completely honest, Uther didn’t really look like he cared all that much, drinking more wine while he stared off to the side of Arthur across the table from him, obviously not actually caring.

 

“Merlin is… Merlin isn’t a service submissive. I’m keeping him, but he’s not a service sub, he’s a pet.”

 

Uther did look a little interested at that. Arthur knew that his father would have no issues with him keeping Merlin around. As far as Uther is concerned, pet submissives aren’t human, and don’t need to be treated as such. In some ways, it was his father’s best quality, because there are pets in the town that benefit from the freedom that being a pet grants them. Even commoners were likely to be taken in by nobles if they liked them, so most pets had things better off than anyone else.

 

The crown prince taking on a puppy as his submissive, wouldn’t be something they would blink at, even if he was a servant.

 

It did make Arthur feel a little better though, because Arthur knew that Uther would never allow him to keep a service submissive permanently, unless it was a noble submissive, and only if he planned to collar or marry them.

 

His father’s own prejudice against seeing pet submissives would end up being a good thing in this case, because the idea of seeing Merlin as human, would never cross his mind, and he’d let Arthur collar him the next day if Arthur had the idea to. What’s a collar to a Dom, when it was only a pet to wear it?

 

Not many nobles put stock in a bond between pet and owner, not like commoners, who saw others as their equal. Well, Merlin may be a sub, but he was no doormat, and Arthur had the feeling, that if he treated him like Uther treated pets, for his pleasure and nothing else, Merlin would walk out without a look back.

 

Arthur didn’t want that, and he’d do a lot to make sure it didn’t happen.

 

Merlin doesn’t even realize it, but their time together, time that had previously been numbered when Merlin had been labeled as a service sub, was no longer an issue, and Arthur had all the time in the world to convince him to stay.

 

“Well, I dare say, the royal family hasn’t had a pet in a long time.”

 

Arthur looked his father in the eye, something he normally tried to avoid, as his father seemed to feel it a threat. “The royal family doesn’t have a pet, I do.”

 

For once, Uther didn’t take offense, and Arthur was a little disgusted to realize that he’d been goaded into that. Into claiming his sub. Uther was enjoying this way too much.

 

It didn’t matter. All that matters right now, is that Uther’s own bigotry would be his downfall in this matter.

 

No one would take Merlin from him. Why would anyone want to remove an animal from its owner? They wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me comments, I'm a whore for praise, like Merlin.


End file.
